Rapture: The Hollow World
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: When Ichigo enters his inner world to find Rapture, he encounters many of the demented enemies in the corrupt city in order to find Rukia, who is being held by lamb, can he reach her in time? May change to M, depending on level of graphic content and/or additional content in later chapters. Also FEM Zangetsu
1. Chapter 1

**Rapture: The Hollow World**

**Going to try out this as an experiment, if this story gets positive reviews/good amount of views, I'll continue it, If not, you'll never see it again but anyway, here…we…go**

**Takes place within Bioshock 2 storyline and Just after the fullbring arc**

**Chapter one: A dead soul, A living hell**

(Evening, Kuchiki family mansion within the Seireitei)

Ichigo spent the last few hours, looking at the lowering sun, golden streams of light, bending over the buildings of the Seireitei as he mulled over his final battle with Ginjō.

As the sun set below the arisen, he closed the door and took off Zangetsu from his back and laid it against the wall before taking up a crossed leg position, reaching out for Zangetsu, grabbing its bandaged hilt and laid it across his legs before closing his eyes.

"Where…am I?" Ichigo thought, he could see only darkness, his inner world seemingly missing until a suddenly burst of pain hit his temples, causing him to scream in pain as the intensity of the pain made him pass out.

When he awoke, he was faceplanted into a low depth pool; he slowly got up, using his arms to push himself up. He looked around, seeing a place that looked like it got drained from the bottom of the sea, with clumps of glowing, pink coral, sticking to parts of the walls, floor and railings, there was a staircase around the pond, as Ichigo realised, on the landing where the staircase that would have split off in two different directions, except the left side was blocked by rubble and where the central staircase finished, was a stone carving with a city with a tower in the middle, a bright light was carved into it, but, the carving had graffiti that covered most of it, which read: "_Fallen, Fallen is Babylon_" with a underlining mark with pictures of people underneath it.

Ichigo walked up the stairs and looked at the pictures; he recognised four of the people in the pictures, he tore them off, a look of utter disbelief on his face as he scanned each one in turn.

"Rukia…Chad… Uryū… Orihime" Ichigo said traumatically, when he had calmed down, he then noticed some slight differences with certain things: with Uryū, he was wearing the uniform of an old-fashion scientist, Rukia was wearing a petite 1960's dress and Orihime was wear a similar-period dress, but one from a higher class, as she wore a white-and-black three-piece, with a top that looked like the one she wore when she was imprisoned in Las Noches, with a similarly designed skirt and a short overcoat. Only chad looked like he normally does, with a simple plain green shirt and jeans.

Ichigo folded the pictures and put them inside a pocket inside his Shihakushō before walking up the worn-away staircase to the first floor, taking care as the staircase didn't look too stable, especially since some of it had been eroded by water.

As he walked up the stairs, when the staircase turned 90° degrees upwards to the first floor, he came across a brass vent, in a shape similar to a sun flower, with the vent hole the flower head and vines, coming down the from the flower head, down to the base of the vent where was an elevated base, which Ichigo presumed would be if someone needed to check the vent and needed something to reach the vent if needed.

Ichigo then notice two eyes peering from the darkness of the vent, glowing gold, Ichigo moved towards the glowing eyes, but then, they started to move away.

"Wait! Who are you?!" Ichigo cried out but the eyes had disappeared from sight, he knew he was too large to fit inside the small vent, so he left it and finally got the first floor, where more of the glowing, pink coral was blocking his path into the structure, he unsheathed Zangetsu and sliced through the coral like a knife through butter and pushed on.

Ichigo found himself walking into what was a large pool area, which, from looking at the ruin marble statues and once, fine furnishings, that the place used to be something grand before whatever happen to it destroyed the place.

He suddenly heard voices, coming from a corridor out of sight on the other side of the pool; he walked over to an open doorway, a sign that read: "Plasmid Treatments" above the door in glowing neon.

Ichigo walked in, there were two path ways, but the commotion was coming from the left side, he hid behind a wall so not to be seen, he saw a women running his way, she was wearing tired old clothing, with a black top and tweed dress, but the worse thing was that she was horribly deformed, with large tumours and a growth on her foot resembling a high heel, her face was missing her nose, her scalp was balding and her eyes and cheeks were shaped asymmetrically. She was running away, terror in her eyes before a pistol shot rang out, her brains were blown out her head as she fell to the floor, the right side of her face missing, a slimily, disfigured doctor walked up to the corpse, the pistol he used to shot her had small amounts of smoke, coming from the barrel.

"Nurse! Come and clean this up and then we'll call it a day, it's filthy" The doctor spoke as he leaned over the body, Ichigo expected someone else to come when he mentioned a nurse, but no one did.

"_This guy's out his goddamn mind, I need to get past him though, so…_" Ichigo thought as he moved into the light from his hiding spot from the wall, the doctor spun round as he looked at Ichigo.

"You know that killing women isn't something someone like you should do…" Ichigo said, easily dodging a bullet from the crazed doctor.

"I'm the goddamn doctor!" The doctor shouted at him, firing more bullets into thin air as Ichigo effortlessly dodged his attacks until he ran out of ammo, to which the doctor cursed himself before Ichigo used his Shunpo to appear in front of him, knocking him out with Zangetsu's hilt and continuing on his way.

Ichigo walked through the corridor that the doctor had come from, finding a reception area, he noticed as he went passed the counter of an old dispenser on the wall with the word: "_Eve_" on the top of it, the sliver of glass in the centre showed syringes with a blue apple logo, filled with a blue liquid, which had a slight glow to it, he walked around the counter to the dispenser, touching it and it dispensed a syringe with the blue liquid inside, he grabbed it, observing the liquid inside before putting away inside his Shihakushō before returning to the object of interest that had caught his attention before; A vending machine, which a dark pink-and-silver design, which a large sign, connected to the top which read, "_Gatherer's Garden: Genetic modifications_" in pink neon, with a funnel near the top, which had a dispenser underneath and a glass tube along the left side, which had about four wide bottles, which a bloody-red liquid, that bubbled, the cap had a design of a face with red glass eyes, properly due to the red liquid in the top.

Ichigo then noticed that a bottle was in the mouth of the dispenser, with a faded, yellow ribbon around the top, Ichigo grabbed it, there were two labels; the first was on the bottle itself, which read: "_Raikōhō_", the other was a gift tag around the ribbon, written in a little girl's handwriting, which read, "_Hurry, Father from_…" Ichigo stared at the name at the end.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo muttered under his breath, hardly able to believe it, there was an empty needle sitting in the dispenser, lying down since Ichigo had removed the bottle, making it fall over onto its side, he grabbed the needle with his right, stabbing the lid, the bottle hissed as the air pressure seal was broken, he then used the needle to draw out the red liquid before casting the bottle away, he was shaking slightly, not sure if this was a great idea, but decided against his better judgement and injected it into his left wrist.

The red liquid had only just entered his bloodstream when an immense pain hit his temples, his left hand started sparking with yellow lightning, the pain in his head was like someone going down glass with a nail, and he fell to the ground on his knees, his hands on the ground.

The pain then stopped as soon as it came, his vision was split up, his head pounding and his breathing heavy, sweat dripping of his forehead. He looked up slowly, reacting to someone approaching, but found only a little girl, holding a mismatched plushie of some sort of robot-like thing in her arms, she had brown hair, tied at the back in a ponytail with a blue bow, with a blue period dress that matched the one Rukia was wearing in the picture, but she wore no shoes, her skin was pale, with scratch marks over her legs and arms and her eyes were glowing gold.

"Daddy was gone… for such a long time and Rukia has missed you, find her and you'll be all better" The little girl said slowly and calmly, coming up to Ichigo's face, a hopefully and happy look on her face, but she then got grabbed by a slender-look thing, so fast that Ichigo didn't have time to see it properly before it escaped.

"Daddy!" the little one screamed before the thing went through the door, breaking the switch as she passed.

He got up off the floor, his left hand sparking with gold lightning, by an instinctive drive; he raised his left hand towards the door the thing had gone through, where a shorted-out switch was, blue sparks flying off it.

"**Raikōhō**!" Ichigo called out, his left hand fired a stream of gold lightning at the switch, forcing it to life, making the door open with a girding of gears.

"_This stuff is a pain in the ass but it may still be useful_" Ichigo thought as he walked through the now open door, back into the pool area, were another deformed man was standing on a diving board, he was wearing some sort of security uniform, which covered most of the deformities, only his ruined face told him anything, although the man hadn't noticed him yet, he snuck up on him, Zangetsu drawn off his back, he then carved his head in, splitting it in two like a watermelon, he then fell into what was left of the pool water, his brains leaking out into the water.

A scream then echo out and another version of the women he saw dead, charged him with a pipe, which was laughable considering Ichigo's zanpakutō, he instead lifted his left hand again, towards her.

"**Raikōhō!**" Ichigo called out, unleashing a gold lightning blast on her, stopping her in her tracks, giving Ichigo enough time to slash her head off, blood spurting out her neck she fell and continued to flow onto the marble floor.

"_What the hell is this place? And more to the point_…" Ichigo looked at the headless corpse of the deformed women, "_…What the hell happened to the people?_" Ichigo finished his thought, seeing a broken generator on the side of the pool that the women must have been hiding, he looked at his left hand, curiously, he raised his arm, pointing it at the panel under a sign that read: "_Warning! High Voltage Point_".

"**Raikōhō!**" Ichigo called out, blasting the panel with the gold lightning, the generator roared into life, the lights came on, although a few burst from not having power for so long, so they had shorted out, then the electricity flowed along wires that hung from an antenna on the generator to a door across from it on the opposite side of the room, which opened with a groan, the center of the door, which had the equivalent to a steam train's running gear, moved around inside the door before it raised into the ceiling, Ichigo used his Shunpo to travel over the pool, ending up on the raised area of the room with the now open door, to which he walked through to the changing room block, the first sight he saw was the window, which was the first proper indication that the place hadn't been drained on dry land, but still _underwater_, a large person, wearing an old-fashion orange diving suit, with an iron helmet with three, lit portholes, indicating a yellow colour and it carried an old rivet gun, using it to seal the leak in the window's steel supports, before slowly moving away.

Ichigo turned the corner, another door opened at his presence; he saw an open room, with a large pond in it, large enough that a small bridge ran across it, in the water were two deformed people, one a lady like before and a doctor, with same deformities, they were too busy looking around in the water to notice Ichigo approach them.

"We've been looking through this water for the past hour and not bit of ADAM to be seen" The women complained to her cohort, the Doctor replied harshly.

"Shut up, you filth, you constant complaining is what forced us here in the first place" he barked back, wangling his finger at her.

"_ADAM? Is that the stuff from before…_?" Ichigo thought, remembering the bottle of red liquid and the effects of it he could feel working inside his body as it pumped round his system, he shook his head, turning his attention to the two in the water, he then got an idea, he pointed his left hand at the water the two people were standing in.

"**Raikōhō!**" he called out, sending the blast of golden lightning into the water, the two people were electrified, slowly falling into the water until their lifeless bodies were floating in the water, he then walked around the pond and used the bridge to get to the other side, entering another hallway, with a dead diver like the one from before and his rivet gun stuck in a door, the door mechanism was jammed on it, stopping it from closing properly, Ichigo moved the rivet gun out the way, the door slammed shut, resetting itself before opening itself again, into another small outlet, with a clinic on one side, another door in front and two sets of stairs that lead downwards, somewhere Ichigo thought he defiantly didn't want to go, since more of the deformed people could be lying in wait in the dark, making him an easy target.

He check the small open clinic, but the only thing he found was another syringe with the glowing, blue liquid and a first aid kit, both he took, just in case he found a use for either of them since he didn't know what to expect from this hell hole of a place as he was just realising from the fanfare he got from entering the place.

Ichigo walked up to the main door, which slid into the ceiling and found a little girl, like the one before, only with two ponytails and a yellow period dress, she was stabbing the corpse on the floor with a syringe-like device, with a large but thin needle, a trigger and a storage device at the back of the syringe, that had the look of a baby bottle, filled with the red liquid from before, his stomach growled at it, like it wanted more of it, but Ichigo quickly hushed it.

The little girl noticed him and walked up to him, a gleeful smile her face, but then the room erupted with a high-pitched scream, the wires going berserk, powering some of the electrical signs and devices, although some sent a few sparks out as they powered up, the little girl shuddered in fear.

"Big sister doesn't like me playing with daddy" The little girl said, when a figure, moving fast then he thought was normally possible for a human, stick to one of the pillars on the above floor before slamming right into Ichigo, he could see it more clearly now as he was face-to-face with it, it wore a white, cotton bodysuit, with a large sphere helmet with two portholes, one at the front and one to the side and an iron collar, it had an oxygen tank on the right side and a brass basket, decorated with purple ribbons as well as having light body support around the arms and legs.

What was concerning Ichigo though was the needle-like weapon that was attached to a wrist-mounted device, a more versatile version of what the little one was using, which was pointed directly at his face, the porthole in front of him, glowing a bright red, illuminating the scene, making it just as creepy as any death stare.

The big sister cocked her head from side-to-side before leaping off him to lead near a destroyed staircase, that would have gone up to the first floor, Ichigo got up, readying Zangetsu as the little one rushed to a vent and got inside before they started fighting.

"**Getsuga Tenshō!**" Ichigo called out as he swung his sword, generating a curved blue wave of energy at the big sister, the big sister used her hands to levitate and pull stuff from around the room to try and take some of the impact, even with lifting up the sculpture in the middle of the room and several chairs and a few tables, she still got sent into a wall, cracking it as well as leaving her body outlined in the stonework.

The big sister got down, screeching at Ichigo before two fireballs appeared in her hands, she then fire them rapidly at them in a barrage of flames, Ichigo brought up Zangetsu to block the fireballs that were aimed at his face, the flames parting pass the blade and went around him, the intense heat flowing with the flames, creating a heat wave around him when they died down.

Ichigo and the big sister charged each other, the big sister with her wrist-mounted needle and Ichigo with Zangetsu; they clashed, send out a small-shockwave from the impact of the blades, sparks flying from the clash, Ichigo then focused his reiatsu through Zangetsu, The blade glowing blue in the progress.

"**Getsuga…Tenshō!**" Ichigo cried out, firing the Getsuga Tenshō at point-blank range, slamming into the big sister, breaking her needle as well as creating a large slash wound on her chest, the big sister let out a high-pitched scream before she ran out the grand hall, crashing through a wooden barrier and disappeared into the corridor.

"Wait! We're not done!" Ichigo yell, chasing after her, through the door with the sign that read: "_Demeter's Banquet Hall_" he saw the shadow of the big sister on the far wall, which disappeared down another hallway, he saw writing on the wall which read: "_We will be reborn in the womb of the ocean_" underlined, a dead corpse underneath it.

"_The guy must have written that before he died_" Ichigo thought solemnly as he walked passed him and turn, facing a large, open plan room that may have once been a fancy dining room, but the grand staircase that would have lead down was destroyed, the tables and chairs stacked against either side of the room and a large glass window with stone frame and had two statues in front of it of what Ichigo presumed to be Demeter, the statues bending at the hips towards each other, their arms spread wide at the sides.

The big sister, who Ichigo managed to injure earlier, suddenly dashed from the shadows, using what was left of her needle to send a large slice through the large glass widow, which start leaking and burst before Ichigo could even tell what was going on, he then got slammed in the face with what feel like a ton of sea water.

Ichigo looked round first for the big sister, but she had disappeared before the window broke, he opened his mouth, bubbles leaked and held his mouth at first, before opening again and realising that he could still breath fine, he then swam out the now, ruined window and went to walk on the sea floor until he came across a large open abyss, but as he came closer to it, he eyes wide as he come see what looked like a large city, one that looked American to him, with large tall buildings and the American styling, he was fairly sure of that, although he was shocked at how such a place could even exist down below the ocean.

He finished staring and walked passed a corridor, where another type of the diver men was busy fighting some deformed people, his helmet and body suit were different though, it had a wider helmet with six portholes, two at the front and four, two on each side and a shoulder-mounted weapon, that fired rockets at the deformed people, sending them flying all over the place, Ichigo could also see a little one, stabbing her needle into a corpse the diver man was protecting, but he decided not to stay and watch the bloodbath so he continued down the slope until he came to a small room, with fans and a door, an electronic sign above the door repeated a message: "_Airlock to Atlantic Express_" Ichigo walked in, a lever on the left side, which was connected to a pointer which two options: Drain/flood, Ichigo pulled the lever backwards so the pointer was on the "Drain" option, the door behind Ichigo slid shut, the fan started up, filling the room with air, draining the water until compartment was rid of the water, Ichigo heard a tinging sound, properly to indicate that it was finished, the door slid down and Ichigo step out, not knowing of the dangers that lay ahead.

**That's all for now, If you like this story, give it a review doing so or something that lets me know if you like this story, if so, I'll write another chapter for this but if no one is interested, then I'll let it as it stands.**

**Anyway…**

**Next time:**

**The Hollows of Lamb! The return of The regretful soul!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alantic Express Station

**Rapture: The Hollow World**

**Right, I'm doing this chapter because I need to address some plot points from last chapter, but once I'm done with this chapter, I'll let you decide if this is worth continuing or not.**

**Chapter two: The hollows of Lamb! The return of the regretful soul!**

(Inside the basement level of the Atlantic express station)

Ichigo walked out the airlock into a locker room, with lockers laying lazy to the side on either side of the room, some were open and contain diving suits similar in look to the diver he saw repairing the window earlier, Ichigo then noticed another deformed man with growth on his hands, left foot and the right side of his head, so much it covered his right eye, when he saw Ichigo, he ran off deeper into the place.

"Hey, wait a second!" Ichigo shouted out, running after him, he nearly caught up with him when the guy pressed a button, closing the door before he could reach him, the deformed man step back from the door.

"_Ha, all huffing and puffing but he can't break my door down, mister wolf_" the man thought smugly, then the door was suddenly sliced to pieces as multiple slash marks appeared in the door before the steel door collapse into pieces, Ichigo walked though, stepping over the pieces of steel and door mechanisms, he lifted Zangetsu into the air before bring it down onto his shoulder, its curved blade behind his head, his eyes shaded over, the deformed man stepped back in fear.

"Now hold on! Wait!" The man begging Ichigo, feeling the immense fear brought on by Ichigo's spiritual pressure crushing him into the floor, forcing the man onto his knees, creaks then started appearing in the floor around his knees.

Ichigo said nothing, he simply brought Zangetsu off his back and swung Zangetsu in an arc, cleaving the guy's head in two, the top part of his head landed on the floor with the rest of him following suit very quickly, the bottom half of his left eyeball fell off, blood flowed onto the floor from the two halves of his head as Ichigo walked over his corpse.

"_Trust me, it's better this way then to let you live in a place like this_" Ichigo thought sadly as he made his way passed the corpse onwards into the next room, walking passed a robot that looked to be a cross between a boat engine, a machine gun and a mini helicopter, it's fans on its head were spinning uselessly into the ground, sending blue sparks into the air as it cut into the floor.

Ichigo took an opening to his right, leading a large open workshop, which had an old train car that was suspended in mid-air via cables, which Ichigo presumed was for repaired looking at the state of the thing; it had panels damaged or falling off, the inside of the train car was stripped out as well as a lot of damp material around it, making some of the panels that had yet to fall off erode from the years of watery abuse.

Ichigo took a step forward and a voice rang out, another of the deformed women like the ones before.

"I hear a creaking on the floorboards" the voice spoke, the echo traveling across the room to a hallway on the other side of the workshop and the deformed women ran out, a broken pipe in her hand.

"Own up to your punishment!" the deformed women scream as she attack Ichigo with her pipe, striking his chest with the pipe, but due to his extensive training as a Shinigami, this barely phased him at up, it felt more like a gentle tap on his chest then a blow, she screamed in frustration as she continued whacking Ichigo's chest, Ichigo turn his left palm upside down so the tips of his fingers pointed towards the floor.

"**Raikōhō**" Ichigo called out, expecting to blast the poor women to pieces with Raikōhō but nothing came out his hand, not even a spark.

"_What the? Why isn't it working anymore?_" Ichigo thought, wondering why Raikōhō hadn't gone off, the deformed lady smiled.

"The poor boy out of juice, Let me give you a good beating" yelled the women as she continued her pointless assault on Ichigo, having enough of the women's attacks, he unsheathed Zangetsu from his back and slice in an arc from her right shoulder to her left hip, she was sent flying into the railing around the servicing and repair area around the broken train car.

"Turn off the lights…" the women spoke weakly, a large cut going through her body, so deep Ichigo could see her heart, pumping slower and slower as she succumbed to her fatal injuries and died, a trickle of blood running out the side of her mouth, her heart stopped beating as it gave one last thump before stopping completely.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit sick at the sight but he mostly felt sorry for her and the others he had met so far, nothing else to live for except their insanity in this god forsaken place.

Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and walked up to the hallway the women was hiding in, he walked inside a narrow corridor into what looked to be a security office, there was a lever which had a brass sigh attached to the panel just above it that read: "_Gate Release Lever_" Ichigo walked to the lever and pulled it up to the "_Open_" section, suddenly, steam vented into the room as a steel barrier came down across the window, sealing him in the office, he gripped the hilt of Zangetsu with his right hand.

"I don't like the look of this…" Ichigo spoke until the TVs that were mounted around the front of the office window sparked into life as a black-and-white picture flickered onto the screen, showing a cultured women with shoulder-length hair, that simple to be curly at the ends and move like they were floating in water, the front of her hair was kept in a large curl that was pin to keep its shape, she wore a familiar pair of semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses, which the left part seemed to be blur while the other crystal clearing, revealing her sharp eyes, analysing Ichigo's every move.

"I know you, Ichigo…" she spoke with a calm, collected and high-class British accent, Ichigo face bent in a snarl.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo yelled at the screen, the women chuckled like she was having a private joke at Ichigo's expense.

"17 months, Ichigo, since I watched you pull the curtain on Aizen's Plan's but as you sank into despair after the loss of your Shinigami powers; your inner world was changed drastically into what you only describe as a living hell as your mind tries to destroy itself through madness…" the women replied, not a muscle in her face displaying any emotion for the situation, Ichigo face was confused and desperate as well.

"But I don't understand any of this, who are you?" Ichigo asked the women on his screen, the women smiled.

"Do pardon my manners, this world was not the only thing to shift…" the women spoke to Ichigo, she moved her face from the camera and outstretched her hand, gathering blue spirit energy that formed into Zangetsu's Shikai blade, Ichigo's eyes widen in shock.

"You mean you're…" Ichigo spoke, trying to grasp what he was watching, the women walked back towards the camera so her face took up the whole image again, stabbing Zangetsu into the ground beside her as she did so.

"Yes, Ichigo…I'm Zangetsu" Zangetsu spoke to Ichigo, who was recovering from the shock of finding out that Zangetsu was now a women.

"Why are you doing this, Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked Zangetsu, who shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I can't play with you anymore, these men will ease you burden, remember, Ichigo…" she spoke as the front steel gate opened, revealing two deformed men, one with a security uniform and the other which was similar to the one that tried to run away before when he was in the locker room, were throwing Molotov cocktails at the window, breaking the glass and setting the room on fire, the two looked at each other before turning back to Ichigo, they gathered spirit energy in their palms before dragging it across their faces as they generated two masquerade-style hollow masks, the security guard had a ram-like mask while his partner had a bunny mask, they outstretch their hands, charging a red cero in their outstretched hand.

"Please understand, Ichigo, that like all I have done, this…is an act of Love" Zangetsu spoke before the screens turned off, the men having nearly charged their ceros when the floor under Ichigo started breaking, quickly, he unsheathed Zangetsu from his back and used the blade to break the floor underneath him and fell into a flooded maintenance tunnel, which was good timing as the hollowfied men fired their ceros, blasting the office to smithereens, chucks of debris fell into the water, Ichigo swam out the way as the debris blocked the way Ichigo had just come through, grumbling, letting bubbles of air escape his mouth as he swam through another narrow tunnel and found a section that wasn't underwater, which was connected to the underwater part with some stairs, which he used to climb out the water.

"That was close… but I don't get why Zangetsu was trying to take me out or why those guys could hollowfy and fire a cero… man, this place gets worse by the minute" Ichigo thought out loud to himself as he step out the water onto the raised platform, his Shihakushō soaking wet from the dip in the flooded tunnel area.

He entered an office that architects draw up designs, blueprints and other such things, the thing that had caught Ichigo's attention was the sound of leaking air that was coming from the next room, but before that, Ichigo pulled out the syringe with the blue-glowing liquid from his Shihakushō, he sighed.

"_Well, there's only one way to find out…_" Ichigo thought, stabbing the needle into his left hand at the wrist, injecting himself with the glowing blue fluid, the liquid surged inside his hand and a small amount of gold lightning started generating around his fingertips, he removed the needle from his skin and looked at the empty syringe.

"_I get it now; this stuff reactivates this "Adam" stuff inside me and lets me use the power again…_" Ichigo thought as he worked out how the system worked, satisfied with his conclusion, he entered the part of the office where he had heard the air leak and found a bin-sized canister on its side across the room, air leaking out the base and in a pipe above it, but that wasn't the thing that caught his attention, what had really caught his attention was a child's tow-cart with a teddy bear inside, holding a Adam bottle in its hands, Ichigo kneel down and looked at the bottle, the words, "_Telekinesis_" was carved into the bottle like Raikōhō was when he first got the bottle with it.

A pain then hit his temples as a blue lighted started filling his vision until he had tunnel vision; Rukia's face then appeared in front of him, she looked just like she did in the picture, only with the addition of a ponytail that was tied with an ice-blue ribbon in a bow.

"_Father, it's me, Rukia, mother won't be able to…to toy with you like that ever again, this plasmid is for you, if I'm correct, you'll need it up ahead, please…find me_" Rukia spoke before leaving on her final words, walking into the light with the skirt of her petite dress flowing around in an invisible wind, as soon as she left his mind, his vision returned to normal, his headache disappearing, Ichigo took a breath in.

"Rukia…What the hell happen to you?..." Ichigo thought out loud as he grabbed the plasmid, looking at the red bubbling liquid within, "…And why is Rukia and those girls keep referring to me as their father?..." Ichigo pondered, fishing out the empty syringe he used with Raikōhō, stabbing the top of the bottle and filling the syringe up with the plasmid's Adam, he then injected himself with it, a flesh amount of pain hit his temples, his mind felt like it was expanding, like his brain was now only like a star in a galaxy, the pain reseeded quickly, one of the few things that Ichigo was grateful for as well as the fact that the pain from this plasmid wasn't as much as Raikōhō was, he looked to the teddy bear in the tow-cart and extended his left hand out and the air around the teddy seemed to ripple around it, Ichigo moved his hand up and the teddy responded in kind, floating into the air, he lowered his hand and the teddy floated back onto the tow-cart, he closed his hand and the rippling disappeared from the teddy, he tighten his left hand into a fist, then opened again, back and forth for a few moments as the feeling came back to his hand.

Ichigo went to his right up a flight of stairs to an open work space, gas canisters lining the left side, although Ichigo couldn't really explain why someone would place them in a position where a gently nudge would send them falling onto the ground below, he then saw some more deformed people down below him around an open barrel, a flame coming from the center, two guys like the guy he chopped his head in half from earlier and a lady that he hadn't seen before, she wore a white cocktail dress, with similar tumours to the other deformed females Ichigo had encounter in his trip through hell, having short, blond hair and a single white high-heel shoe on her left foot, the other was cover in tumours, the tumour around her right foot taking the shape of the other shoe.

"Looks he's out partying with all the can-can girls…" the man on her left side in a gruff tone, holding his hands near the flames to warm them.

"Yeah, took all the little brats with him and if anyone tries anything funny, he's got the bomb…" said the man across from the first one.

"What did I ever do to be sent down from the light into a cold and ugly place like this?" the women said in a high-pitch voice that hurt Ichigo's ears, almost like she was screaming only it was her normal level of speaking.

"Shut up, no one gives two shits why you're down here" the guys yelled at her.

Ichigo grew tired of them complaining, he decided to use the new plasmid he got from Rukia, he stretched his left hand, making the gas canister float into the air, he moved his hand towards the group of deformed people down below, the gas canister following his hand's movement, hovering in front of Ichigo, he then outstretched his fingers and the gas canister was sent flying into the barrel, exploding with extensive force, blowing away the three deformed people across the room, shrapnel from the gas canister inflicting extra damage on the group, the women got a piece of the gas canister straight between the eyes which then pinned her to a wall, one hit a pile of storage crates and the other hit another train-car in for repair, Ichigo leaped down of the balcony, landing on the ground with little effort, the unused staircase to his left as Ichigo wondered passed the bodies towards the next section when a massive steel door came crashing down just as he was going to pass its threshold, he turned to his right through a gap in the wall and saw another female deformed like the one that attacked him with a pipe, stuck her pipe into the gears for the door, running like hell afterwards, Ichigo looked at the large steel door in his way, he smirked.

"_If Zangetsu is really trying to stop me, she's going to have to try better than this…_" Ichigo thought as he unsheathed Zangetsu from his back and pulled the blade back behind him, generating a stream of his spiritual pressure though the blade.

"**Getsuga Tenshō!**" Ichigo called out as he brought Zangetsu around in an arc, sending a curved wave of blue energy straight into the door, the energy traveling through the door, slicing it in two at a forty-five degree angle, the top half fell over on the other side, the bottom half Ichigo simply pushed over, he leaped onto the bottom half of the door and continued on his way, finding an old vending machine with a clown's face on its sign, "_Circus of Value_" Ichigo simply walked pass it and followed another flight of stairs, when a big sister leaped from a hiding spot to the top of the stairs, knocking down a letter block, a toy used by children, knocking onto the steps as it fell down, finally stopping at the end of the stairs passed Ichigo, the big sister cocked her head like she was interested but then took off, leaping from one hanging train car to the next.

"Hey, wait a minute, we're not done yet" Ichigo called after the big sister and ran up the stairs, only to be greeted by a large open space, filled with creates and deformed people, who which all turned and charged at him, Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and cut down the deformed people as they came, but more replaced the ones he cut down, he used his Shunpo to dash passed them to the other side of the hall, where an elevator was, he entered it, closing the guard rail and pressed the button to go up, the angry mob beating angrily at the guard rail as Ichigo ascended above them, as he travel upwards in the elevator, he spotted a little girl, walked besides another diver man with a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes, which glow yellow in colour.

The lift slowed as it reached the top, blue lit filling into the elevator, Ichigo then saw a deformed female in a red cocktail dress like the one from earlier; she was digging away at a copse, her head twisted round to see Ichigo, she screamed before running away, only to get killed by a wall-mounted trap, a rivet connected to a circular device with a laser pointing out of it, although they were gone now, embedded into the women's body, four holes, two in her chest and two in the head, blood splattered across the wall from the trap, Ichigo stepped out the elevator, stepping over the copses of the two, heading up the steps into what looked like a train station, he walked down the stairs into the main lobby, he found another of the trap rivet embedded into the map, he turned his head to see another deformed man like the ones that were with the women earlier, banged on the door, Ichigo then had an idea.

"Hey pal, look over here" Ichigo yell over to him, the guy turned round.

"What the hell do you want?" the guy yelled back.

"A piece of your ugly face" Ichigo said, mockingly

Don't mock me!" the guy yelled, enraged and charged him, running straight into the trap, the rivet shot out, straight through so he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Ichigo walked over his dead copse and walked to the security office window, he pressed the intercom button, the metal blind raised up to revealing an old lady with short grey hair and a rather worryingly and sickly composition, wearing a plain white shirt under a well-worn brown coat.

"Scheiße, who are you?!" the women spoke, giving anyway her German tongue in the process, her eyes wide as she saw Ichigo standing before her outside the office window, taking aback by his strange appearance and his large blade that he had strapped to his back.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm not here to harm you, I just want to know what the hell is going on around here" Ichigo spoke, trying to calm down the obviously paranoid old lady, he then noticed that there were some little girls like the ones he had met so far, playing behind her in the office, although these girls lacked the glowing eyes and the pale skin, being more a natural skin colour then the others he had seen.

"Really? You don't have the look of a splicer nor do you look you're from around, I am right, yes? The women asked him, Ichigo nodded his head, the women then took off into the office, reappearing a few moments with a cell phone, which completely out of place with the area, but he recognised it.

"One of the little ones had this when she found it, she told me it was a gift to you from a friend" she spoke handing Ichigo the cell phone, he flipped the screen up as Rukia's Denreishinki spurred into life, its GPS mode active on the screen.

"This device will allow me to talk to you, this is good, my name, it is Tenenbaum… and I have much need of your help" Tenenbaum spoke to Ichigo, who lean closer to the window.

"I'll help you; just tell me what you need me to do" Ichigo spoke to her.

"I need you to save the rest of my little ones, they are scattered across Rapture, find them and save them…" Tenenbaum plead with Ichigo, handing him a plasmid bottle, "…in this bottle, there is cure for the little ones, use this on them and I will compensate you for your trouble" Tenenbaum finished, placing the bottle in his hand, suddenly, a loud alarm went off and the TV behind Tenenbaum flashed into life, Zangetsu appearing on the screen.

"Family, there is an outsider in our fair city, he seeks our daughter, Rukia and as family, we must break his resolve and drive him back into the sea" Zangetsu finished speaking over the public announcer before her face disappeared from view, backs and yelps following a few seconds after the screen went dead.

"It is Sofia Lamb, she has found you, she'll tear this whole place apart to find you, please, buy us time while we escape" Tenenbaum told Ichigo before the metal blind came down across the window, Ichigo then heard a buzzing sound a two drones came flying from a vent behind him, Rukia's Denreishinki then started ringing, Ichigo took it out his pocket and answered it.

"Hello" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, hallo Ichigo, I've hacked the security and brought you two security bots to help you defend, this is all I can do for now" Tenenbaum told Ichigo over the phone line.

"Thanks for the assistance, I'll take it from here" Ichigo spoke to her, ending the call and putting the Denreishinki back into his Shihakushō as he unsheathed Zangetsu off his back, the first wave of splicers flooded in, a group of four, all wielding pipes, the two bots flew away once they detected them and opened fire at them, taking the splicers out while another group snuck passed the bots and attacked Ichigo, who cut them down as they charged him, slicing the first one in half, slicing another into a wall, smashing another one's head in with the hilt and punching the last one across the lobby into the ticket office, Ichigo walked out to find the two bots had finished the group of splicers, their machine guns smoking from the rapid fire action.

The two bots then flew to Ichigo, making light buzzing noises from the propeller on two their heads, which they hovered next to him like bodyguards, then, the Denreishinki rang again as it vibrated inside his Shihakushō inner pocket, he took it out the inner pocket and answered it.

"Thank you, Ichigo… Now I must leave you and I am sorry for this, but there are others that need my help, this Sinclair, he is an ally and will guide you to her, farewell, Herr Ichigo… und good luck" Tenenbaum spoke to him before the call cut, leaving the dial tone before the phone rang again, he put it to his ear.

"Hello?..." Ichigo asked.

"Well look at you, the grand samurai warrior, complete with a sword of steel, my name is Augustus Sinclair, sport, esquire… Ol' Tenenbaum an' I share an interest in the Ol' Fontaine buildin, the same place you're going to find Rukia, I think you and I can do business…" Sinclair spoke to Ichigo over the phone, with a savvy and arrogant southern American accent.

"But how I am supposed to get there and how the hell do you know Rukia?" Ichigo barked back at the cocky man at the other end of the line.

"Take the train to Ryan amusements; I'll explain more when you get there" Sinclair told him before the line went dead, leaving only the dial tone for a few moments before Ichigo silenced it and put it away, he walked onto the train platform, where a train was docked and when Ichigo got near the door, it slid open, revealing the driver's compartment, only there was no one there, Which shocked Ichigo slightly but recovered quickly, entering the compartment, his robot bodyguard following him inside, their propellers buzzing as they flew in and hovered near the door, Ichigo noticed a lever with a simple start/stop function, so he did what he thought he should do and pull the lever up into the start position, the train then roared into life as lights came on at the front of the train and on the dashboard, the compartment door closed behind him, the large metal door in the way slid down, revealing a underwater tunnel that was flooded.

"_I hope this train is water seal properly otherwise I'll be swimming again_" Ichigo thought as the train lurched forwards, diving into the dark, murky water and into complete darkness.

**Well, I'm ending this here for now, I'm not going to posting more chapters unless people want it so you want, leave a review or PM about it, also, apart from the bleach characters I have already, who else should make an appearance in rapture and what should they be, example would be Yachiru being one of the little sisters, hanging onto a big daddy's back.**

**Anyway, see you around**

**Next time: The fairground of death! The big sister rematch!**


End file.
